


What If Christine Lived?

by MozartKing



Category: The Man in the Iron Mask (1998)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: what if Christine hadn't hanged herself, what if she ran into someone at the time the plan took place at the ballPS: I think Christine should have had more screen time





	What If Christine Lived?

“Murder, murder!” said a screaming Christine, everyone stared at the woman. She ran looking at Philippe crying,

“I wrote to the front under your seal. I demanded to know why the general disregarded the order to keep Raoul out of danger” She held up the paper for proof, Philippe didn’t know what to do, even d’Artagnan was getting suspicious, holding Lieutenant Andre back from doing anything

“He writes back: ‘But your majesty! Your letter ordered me to place him at the vanguard of the assault in front of the cannon,’ “you killed Raoul! You killed Raoul! You killed Raoul!” she screamed, two musketeers took hold of her, making Philippe angry, “let her go! You’re hurting her!” said a shouting Philippe

They let go, Philippe and Christine looked at each other's eyes, Christine swore she saw another man in the king’s body, “take her to her room,” said Philippe

The two musketeers, saw the pain she had, and decided to let her go, she began to cry harder “now then, we follow these instructions that Athos had made of the Bastille, then after Louis is brought into the Bastille, we will sneak back through the secret passageway then Philippe will be king” said Aramis.  
Christine stopped and heard the whole thing of getting rid of the former king, “what about d’Artagnan, he has the eyes of a damn hawk, he sees us carrying his little prince, the whole musketeers will come after us!” yelled Porthos, “we worry about our friend later, right now we have to finish this plan that we had started, and will be damned if it fails tonight,” said Athos

Christine recognised that voice, it was hard to understand, but the tone was so familiar, she wanted to twist the handle and see who it was, “you go on ahead, I will catch up with you both”  
Christine quickly rushed back around the corner, almost bumping into a young musketeer, “I..I am sorry sir, I didn't mean to” she looked at the man, he smiled at her, “it’s alright, I should be the one to apologize for the rudeness we had caused you, is there anything that I can do for you?” asked Andre, giving her a charming smile, she blushed, Andre reminded her of Raoul which made her cry tears.

She ran past him, Andre sighed, she kept running with tears streaming like a waterfall, she kept running not looking, “please, just please leave me!”  
she stopped and looked at the older man, she thought he was a musketeer, her eyes went wide when she noticed who it was,  
“Christine?” said Athos, holding her shoulders so she wouldn’t fall, “Athos is it not? You are Raoul’s father, I remember meeting you when I met Raoul for the first time!” Athos looked, he felt the same pain, he remembered that very day his son introduced her to him, how nervous she was to meet the famous Athos, how happy his son was to hold her hand while introducing her, “yes, I remember the day you came to introduce yourself, how happy he was to share the moment of letting me say hello to you” said a weak smiling Athos, “I had Raoul killed, I had taken his trust to his death and sinned for it I will be burned for the sin that God had not wanted on earth, I will be taken down to hell!” Athos, held onto to her tightly, he let her cry in his arms.

He started to tear, when he heard her cries, he rubbed her hair, “shh, my dear, you are not going to hell, you did nothing to deserve his death, neither did I” said a sad Athos, he put his hands on her cheeks, “listen to what I have to say, come with me, for we have a plan to change the course for the future of France, Porthos, Aramis and I will want you to make that change happen”

She stared at him, she wanted to help the former musketeers, she wanted to help the father of a son, who she loved dearly  
“Yes, I will do it, not just for the sake of France, but revenge for Raoul” said Christine.

Back at the ball, Andre kept on thinking of Christine, he saw his mentor, “everything alright captain?” asked Andre, “how long has the king been back?” asked d’Artagnan, “some while, Captain,” said Andre, staring at the king, he couldn’t help but give a suspicious look, such as his captain

“Deploy all the Musketeers, guard the passages” said d’Artagnan

Andre couldn’t help, but have a feeling that he was about to end up in something he may or may not regret, but he knew that when he signed up to be a musketeer, he knew that he would end up in some crazy shit


End file.
